


A Crash in Time

by Syp



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syp/pseuds/Syp
Summary: Things seem to be going pretty well for the Bandicoots with Cortex still missing since their last encounter. However, across the galaxy, evil is waiting to make a comeback.





	1. Back in Outer Space...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Mind Over Mutant and ignores Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, and Crash Tag Team Racing, and instead just focuses on the core eight games timeline-wise. I'm pretty new at writing Crash fic but I wanted to flex my dedication to it. Art to go with it coming soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitros Oxide and N'Trance discuss their previous failures from alternate timelines.

Nitros Oxide stands in his large spaceship, analyzing the holographic screens before him. He is comminicating with a pink, egg-shaped being known as N'Trance, with the two talking about failed plots to takeover the universe in alternate timelines.

"What about the one where I challenge Earth to race-" Oxide begins.

"No," N'Trance interrupts.

"Well what about the one where I joined Emperor Velo to-"

"Ugh, no," N'Trance interrupts again.

"How about-"

"We didn't win any of them!" N'Trance exclaims.

"That's preposterous, how is that even possible. Every single time?" Oxide prods.

"Every. Single. Time. We lose," N'Trance states.

"I can't believe this, who am I meant to be if not an evil galactic dictator?" Oxide frowns.

"It's those nimble Earthlings! Always interferring in our plans!" N'Trance yells out.

"Someone outta do som-"

"Hold on, a new timeline was just created," N'Trance says.

"Oh don't bother telling me about it, I'm sure it-"

"We win in it."

Oxide stops midsentence and quickly looks back at N'Trance.

"Say that again." Oxide commands in disbelief.

"We. Win. In. It." N'Trance happily reiterates.

"Then that's the timeline we're replicating! Get ready, N'Trance! I can feel things are finally changing for us!"

Nitros Oxide and N'Trance drive off in their ships and head towards a black hole in the middle of the galaxy. As they fly through space and time, glimpses of all the other realities fade in and out of view around both ships. Eventually, Oxide hits what appears to be an escape pod floating in space and stops to see what it is.

"We don't have time for this, Nitros," N'Trance begins, concerningly.

"There's something...different with this piece of space junk..." Oxide says as he leans over the escape pod.

The door on the front of the escape pod then begins to open upward, revealing inside an unconcious Dr. Neo Cortex.

"What's this? An Earthling? Is this part of our success timeline?" Oxide asks N'Trance while picking up Dr. Cortex by his left leg into the air.

"Actually...it is? It calls itself Dr. Neo Cortex and has knowledge in mind control," N'Trance answers.

"Then aboard my ship it shall be!" Oxide proclaims as he carries Dr. Cortex over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The two alien beings make their way back to their ships and head off for the Milky Way Galaxy, where the first phase of their plan begins.


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend makes a grand entrance back into the life of the Bandicoots.

After a bitter visit to the Ratcicle Kingdom on Wumpa Island, the Bandicoots return to their home to find that the door was already opened. Coco cautiously pushes the door before it's pulled open by someone on the other side.

"Oh my goodness why if it isn't my favorite defenders of the world!" exclaims Tawna, Crash's ex-girlfriend who had left to travel the world after escaping Cortex Castle.

"Tawna... I never thought we would see you again," Aku Aku. "It is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, mask. But I got urgent news that affects me directly!" Tawna dramatically states. "I'm moving back in!"

"...have we met?" Coco asks.

"Yeah I got no memory of this one," Crunch adds.

"That is because she was before your time, children. Come, let us discuss inside," Aku Aku explains.

The Bandicoots head inside and discover their home has been completely rennovated.

"What happened to our house?!" Coco shouts.

"Oh, do you like it? I felt things were too stuffy and decided 'Hey, let's do a makeover' and here we are," Tawna explains.

"It's...fine," Coco says through gritted teeth.

"It's okay little sis, we're moving anyway," Crunch assures while resting his hand on Coco's shoulder.

"Oh, right!" Coco remembers.

"Moving?! Can I come oh pretty please?" Tawna desperately asks while Crash is hugging her. "I ran out of places to visit..."

"I don't see why not, though maybe a little less with the drastic changes in the future," Aku Aku says while smiling.

"Oh good! I'll start packing my things!" Tawna replies.

Crash lets go of Tawna and offers her a wumpa fruit, though not knowing where it came from she politely turned it down. The Bandicoots begin packing their things up and sharing old stories from when Tawna was around before Coco reminds them of her most recent invention, the teleportation bomb: a small sphere that, when thrown onto the ground, teleports whatever is near it to a specific destination.

"So, where we head-" Tawna begins to ask before Coco teleports everyone away.

Immediately after, the newly reunited Bandicoots arrive at the doorstep of their old, abandoned home on N. Sanity Island. As they approach, the house's still-active security system begins to act and starts firing laser blasts towards them. Crash quickly jumps on top of the house and pulls off the blaster from the house's door.

"You know, I was going to disable that with my computer, show off," Coco tells him.

Crash simply smiles as he jumps back to the group and grabs his one suitcase consisting entirely of wumpa fruit.

"Feels good to be back, can't wait to workout in my old gym again," Crunch states.

"Yes, we are quite fortunate Papu Papu has allowed us to stay on his island once more," Aku Aku adds.

"I'm just happy we don't have to deal with those Ratnicians looting our house anymore," Coco also adds as she opens the door to their old home.

Before the Bandicoots can simply enjoy their return to N. Sanity Island, they notice two large objects seemingly falling from the sky. Coco pulls out her camera and begins to zoom in on each object, finding out that they're both alien ships.

"This...looks like trouble," Coco states as she puts her binoculars down while the other Bandicoots look at the sky in surprise.


End file.
